The present invention relates to improvements in a wiper blade device for side-view mirrors. Any long vehicle travelling the highways, such as commercial trucks and automobiles towing trailers, requires a large side-view mirror in order to safely maneuver the vehicle while changing lanes and backing up. These large side-view mirrors are often provided on both sides of the vehicle's cabs and are essentially for safe operation of the vehicle. Adverse weather conditions can cause rain, snow, ice or road grime to accumulate on the surface of the side-view mirror and thereby inhibit essential rear view vision. Accordingly, keeping the surface of the side view mirror free of debris reduces the undesirable safety conditions resulting from obscuring of the driver's rear and side vision.
The installation of a motor driven wiper blade on the side-view mirror can prevent the accumulation of substances that interfere with vision. Accordingly, the following references would appear to be germane to the patentability of the present invention:
______________________________________ 3,685,087 Pittman 3,940,822 Emerick et al 3,855,661 Prince 3,968,537 Wagenhofer 3,866,258 DeGraw ______________________________________
All of the references teach the use of wipers for use on side-view mirrors. None, however, utilizes the exact linkage mechanism of the present invention. The unique linkage system used in the present invention allows it to be adapted to most side-view mirrors in common usage. By adjusting the linkage, the distance and sweep of the wiper blade can be changed in the present invention.